The Doppelganger
by JudasISevil
Summary: Haru finds himself in the Warrior U universe what happens when he decides to splash around in Hevvin's pond?


**Disclaimer: Warrior U and Tsuritama belong to two amazing people who should continue their wonderful work!**

**The Doppelganger**

Haru slowly opened his eyes the sun shone brightly making him wince. He tried one more time to open his eyes as he sat up. His hand came in contact with the grass underneath him his eyelids flew open and he looked around. He was expecting to see the ocean but all he could see was grass and a couple of trees. The last thing he remembered doing was fishing with Yuki and Urara before he woke up here.

"This place looks nothing like Enoshima," he said to himself as he got up. He began to walk around aimlessly hoping he was heading back towards Enoshima but he found himself deep inside the forest. After a few minutes of walking around he began feeling dry. He reached over to get his green toy gun but once he lifted it over his head and pulled the plastic trigger nothing came out. He looked at it and saw the there was no water in it. He began to panic he was in an unknown place where he had no idea where water was.

"No, no, no," he said shaking his head. He felt something picking at his shoe he looked down to see a baby duck looking up at him. Haru smiled forgetting about his troubles he reached down for it but the baby duck began running away.

"Hey wait up!" Haru shouted chasing it. The baby duck jumped behind some bushes Haru went in after him his eyes widened when he saw the pond.

"Thank you!" Haru said to the baby duck who just jumped into the water. Haru jumped into the pond laughing loudly.

Meanwhile inside a tree, Hevvin rubbed his chin and tried to decide how he would rearrange his skull collection today. He looked at Finn's pedestal he needed to kill Finn! It was taking too long he knew he should have just taken his head the first time he stabbed him.

"How do you think I should kill him?" He asked the skull with the turquoise horn.

"Oh, Ambrosia that won't kill him," Hevvin laughed throwing it at the badly drawn Finn on the tree's wall. He heard loud splashing coming from his pond. He ran to open his door and stuck his head out.

"BE QUITE DUCKS!" he shouted the splashing immediately stopped. He smirked and was about to close the door.

"I'm sorry," came a high pitched voice.

"Just keep it down," Hevvin replied he shut the door but suddenly he froze. "DUCKS CAN'T TALK?" He shouted he wrenched open the door and ran towards the pond. There sitting in the water was a blonde headed boy.

"Finn?" He shouted. Haru turned around recognizing the voice who had shouted at him.

"I'm sorry was I too loud again?" Haru said jumping up from the pond he hoped over to Hevvin. Hevvin studied him there was something off about him. He grabbed Haru's face and examined him closer.

"Hey wut are ju dowing?" Haru said as Hevvin squished his cheeks.

"Blonde hair, purple eyes…" Hevvin mumbled. "You're Finn!" Hevvin shouted letting Haru go he stumbled back a bit.

"Who's Finn?" Haru said rubbing his sore cheeks.

"YOU ARE!" Hevvin shouted as he jabbed him in the place he had stabbed Finn but he felt no hole in his chest. "Huh?" Hevvin lifted up Haru's shirt to see the hole gone!

"Is there something on my chest?" Haru asked Hevvin.

"What happened to the hole?" Hevvin spat.

"What hole?" Haru asked confused.

"Don't try to confuse me Finn!" Hevvin shouted. "You aren't that smart!"

"Who's Finn?" Haru asked him again.

"Wait…what?" Hevvin said getting confused.

"Wow this Finn must really be important to you," Haru said.

"YOU'RE FINN!" Hevvin shouted getting irritated he pushed Haru he fell on his bottom.

"Get ready to die!" Hevvin said taking out a dagger.

"I don't like this!" Haru shouted.

"Oh you're going to love it~!" Hevvin said in a menacing voice as he waved around his dagger. Haru pouted, he reached for his toy gun as Hevvin walked slowly towards him. Hevvin lifted the dagger up but Haru squirted his face with water. Hevvin dropped the dagger he stood up straight his eyes glazed over.

"Help me up," Haru ordered, Hevvin held his hand out for Haru who took it and hoped up. "Thanks! Now do the Enoshima dance!"

"Eno…shima dance?" Hevvin muttered.

"Like this!" Haru said demonstrating the dance to him.

Harv walked in silence through the forest he was in deep thought as he always was when he was alone. It was a constant battle with his thoughts as Finn kept circling his mind. He sighed even when Finn wasn't with him he still found a way to annoy him.

"Ha, ha, that's it!" Haru shouted clapping his hands as Hevvin did the Enoshima dance. Harv approached the voice his eyes widened when he saw them.

"Finn!" Harv shouted running towards Haru thinking it was Finn. Haru turned around to see a short boy run towards him with a sword.

"I'm not Finn!" Haru shouted stomping his foot.

"Huh?" Harv stopped running and he looked closely at Haru's face. "Blonde hair, lavender eyes, long eyelashes…Finn did you forgot who you are?" Harv said touching his shoulder.

"But I'm not Finn!" Haru whined for the umpteenth time that day. He held his toy gun to Harv's face Harv looked at the strange object in his hand. Suddenly water came out of it and Harv's eyes glazed over.

"My name is Haru!" the blonde boy told Harv.

"Haru…" Harv repeated the name.

"Yes!" Haru shouted jumping up. "Now do the Enoshima dance too!" Haru said skipping over to Hevvin and they both danced in sync. Harv fallowed like a puppet and joined in the dace.

Finn observed the whole thing though his mother's crystal ball. To say he was utterly shocked was right but to say he was angry was an understatement.

"I'M GROUNDED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND THEY REPLACE ME WITH THAT THING!" Finn shouted red faced as he saw all three of them dancing by the pond.

**I just had to Finn and Haru look too much alike XD  
This was originally going to be a comic but I just turned it into a story so maybe that's why it sounds a little weird… **


End file.
